


Again, Again Fear Strikes

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And loving him fully, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus has a lot of fears, and Alec is fully okay with letting him know the truth, and insecurities, and wholeheartedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Magnus worries about the feelings Alec had for Jace before they got together.Alec's perfectly alright with letting him know there's only one man for him.





	Again, Again Fear Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> "For malec prompt: how about one set in like, early Malec relationship where Magnus is feeling kinda insecure/doubtful about Alec's feelings cos he thinks Alec still holds a torch for Jace but Alec tells him that he's the only person he has feelings for? I need some cute, loving, reassuring Alec in my life! Seen a couple fics with this prompt and I'd love your take on it :D"  
> \----
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D
> 
>  
> 
> \----  
> (This is mildly AU, Jace didn’t get taken at the end of the season. That’s the only difference and it's very minor.)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!

Magnus watched quietly as the parabatai trained, Jace was smirking cockly at Alec before he was knocked down again. Alec smirked down at him, chuckling. 

He knew he shouldn’t feel like this, the sinking feeling in his stomach that maybe, just maybe, the feelings Clary had mentioned Alec had for his parabatai weren’t completely gone. 

Magnus let out a small sigh, turning and walking through the Institute, heading for the doors. He could put up with a lot, but he couldn’t just stand there and watch the man he was extremely into, be around someone he knew held a closer spot in Alec’s heart. 

“Magnus!” He froze, turning around slowly after debating speeding up. 

“Alexander,” He wiggled his fingers at him, smiling flirtatiously.  

“Where are you going?”

“I…” Magnus frowned. “I don’t feel well,”

“Are you alright?” Alec stepped forward, reaching out to him, but Magnus stopped him with a smile and a small wave. 

“Yes, I just wish to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Oh...Okay.” 

He turned and walked out quickly, summoning a portal and disappearing. 

Alec frowned, staring at the empty space were Magnus had just been and told himself he would talk to Magnus tomorrow. 

\----

Magnus curled up in the corner on his couch, sipping his whiskey while waiting for Alec to come in. He had buzzed him in a few seconds ago.

“Hey, babe.” Alec walked in, smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed him. 

“Hello,” Magnus moved his legs so Alec could sit down near him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Alec rested the back of his hand on Magnus’ forehead. 

Magnus smiled at him, but didn’t answer, just grabbed one of his hands and pulled it near his chest. 

“I suppose, I’m…”

Alec tilted his head. 

“I’m going to admit, I’m a bit...Insecure…”

“About what?” Alec stroked his fingers over Magnus’ hand. 

“Jace.”

“Ja-” Alec scrunched his eyebrows together. “Why? Did he say something to you? What’d he do?” Alec moved Magnus’ legs so he was kneeling between them, staring worriedly, and with a hint of anger, down at him. 

“No, no, Darling.” Magnus reached up and cupped his cheek. “It’s not...I’m scared that your previous feelings for him...Are stronger than the ones you have for me…” He admitted quietly, keeping his eyes focused on  Alec’s chest. 

“Babe...No,” Alec tilted his chin up, forcing Magnus to look at him. His eyes watered. “Oh, babe…” Alec leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I don’t like him, not like that. I never have.” Alec ran his hands through Magnus’ hair in a comforting sense. “I thought I did, but then...I met you, and I realized that everything I thought I felt for him wasn’t like that. He was a safe person for me to like, but I didn’t really like him.” Alec said, rubbing his hands down Magnus’ shoulders. 

“I like you, and only you. I wouldn’t have walked away from my wedding if I didn’t.” 

Magnus smiled at him, reaching up and gripping the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him down into a long, passionate kiss. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I...I didn’t mean to assume anything o-”

“It’s okay,” Alec continued brushing his fingers through his hair. “You’re allowed to have fears and insecurities, but when you’re feeling like this, please come talk to me. You never have to go through this alone. Not anymore.” 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus played with the hairs on the back of Alec’s neck. “You certainly know how to flatter a man.” He whispered, leaning back up to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
